Innocent Soul
by RhiannonWolf
Summary: While on a mission with Lavi and Kanda, Allen runs into an old friend...someone who he thought had died long ago... KurapikaxAllen if you squint and tilt your head a bit...


**Innocent Soul**

Chapter 1: Reminiscing the Past

Allen sighed as he stared out the window of the train at the pouring rain. He, Kanda, and Lavi were on a mission for the Order; Komui said that there was an unusually high level of Akuma in the area, and the reason could have been Innocence.

Allen thought it a little odd that Komui was sending him on a mission; the incident with the Earl's Ark had literately just passed a couple days ago, and even though Allen hadn't been cleared by the head nurse to leave, Komui had assigned him this. It was just…odd.

So far they hadn't found anything except for random Akuma.

It put Kanda in a _really_ bad mood; worse than usual. Which meant that he wasn't sitting with Allen and Lavi; he was somewhere else in the train.

Allen looked at Lavi, who was sitting across from him, snoring in content.

The white-haired Exorcist returned his gaze to the window, seeing Timcanpy's reflection in the glass. The gold golem was nestled on his head, apparently sleeping as well.

Seeing the golem reminded him of his master, General Cross, who had miraculously appeared right when he was needed the most. But then he had tried to leave…again.

Somehow, Komui managed to convince him to stay…oh wait, it wasn't Komui who had done it. It was Lenalee when she hugged him around the waist and pleaded with him not to go.

And since Cross is attracted to pretty much anything with legs and a skirt, he complied to her wishes.

The sound of the rain hitting the window combined with the steady rocking of the train caused Allen to fall into a deep sleep. And while he slept, he had a dream. But this wasn't just any dream…it was a memory…of someone…he had not thought of…in years.

**xxXXxx**

_Allen sighed as he trudged down the road. He and General Cross had ended up in a strange place, and what did Cross usually do when he arrived in a new place? _

_He flirted with girls, that's what he did. And when he flirted with girls…he drank. And when he drank, he bought things. _

_And when General Cross Marian bought things, he tended to leave mountains of debt and bills in his wake. And apparently being the General's apprentice also meant that Allen had to pay off everything that Cross couldn't. And that…was quite a bit. _

_He glanced down at the bag in his hand that now held a good amount of money; he'd won it by gambling at a poker game. Allen was quite proficient when it came to gambling…_

_As he walked down the road, he noticed something in a ditch. It looked like blonde hair…_

_Allen stopped walking. He knew what it was like to end up in a road side ditch; it had happened to him many times before. So, feeling sorry for whoever it was, he jogged over to the ditch and peeked in. _

_Laying in the ditch was a boy, just around Allen's age. He was pale, with blonde hair and a slim build. At first glance, Allen almost thought it was a girl. _

_He was wearing some kind of tribal clothing, and it was blue and orange. Allen also noticed that his face was smeared with something that looked a lot like blood…and his hands were coated in it. _

_Beginning to get worried, Allen climbed in the ditch and gently shook the boy's shoulder. _

"_Hey, are you okay? Can you hear me?" _

_A couple minutes later, the boy opened his eyes, and Allen found himself looking into a pair of deep green eyes. _

**xxXXxx**

Allen awoke suddenly when the train came to a stop. Lavi was already standing up, putting his headband back on.

"Sleepy Allen?" he asked with a grin. "Come on, we don't want Yuu to leave without us!"

Allen just nodded and retrieved his suitcase from the baggage area above his head before following his friend out onto the platform.

Kanda was already walking ahead of the other two Exorcists.

"Hey Yuu wait up!" Lavi called, chasing after him.

Kanda turned his head to glare as he walked. "Do not call me that Baka Usagi…"

Allen merely rolled his eyes at the scene before him. As he followed his two friends down the road to the town, he thought of the dream he'd had on the train.

He and the boy had become nearly inseparable; they became best friends. Cross even allowed him to travel with them, but that was only because Cross couldn't stand things that were dirty, and the boy was almost OCD. A total neat-freak.

But then…the day came when everything went horribly wrong.

They had been in town when a horde of Akuma attacked. Allen and the boy were separated in the confusion.

…Allen never saw him again.

A lot of buildings had collapsed and Cross said that he had probably been crushed underneath one of them. He deemed him merely as another fatality.

But to this day, Allen had not forgotten about him. And he never would.

Absentmindedly, he touched the only reminder of his friend. The blood red ribbon around his neck.

**xxXXxx**

The blonde smiled softly, his beautiful emerald green eyes sparkling. It was rare to see him smile like that.

"Don't worry Leorio, I'll be fine."

Leorio nodded slowly, pushing his small sunglasses back up his nose. "I know, but I can't help it." he looked at his friend seriously. "Gon and Killua won't be very happy when they hear you left without saying goodbye."

"…I know. But I don't want to distract them from their Nen training…they're working so hard." The blonde sighed, sounding almost wistful. "…You will tell them I said goodbye…won't you?"

The train whistle screamed out, signifying the train was about to depart.

"Of course I will." Leorio assured his friend.

He smiled again. "Thank you…"

Leorio merely nodded as the blonde boarded the train. He waved. "Goodbye…Kurapika."

Kurapika waved as well as the train began to move. He stayed at the window and watched until Leorio was completely gone from sight.

Then he went and found a compartment that was totally empty. He closed the door behind him and then sat down, already missing his friends. He took out a small book from his red leather messenger bag and tried to read. But there were so many things on his mind at the moment that he eventually found himself staring out the window.

He frowned at his reflection.

He was upset that he had to leave his friends, but he didn't really have much of a choice. Just him being around them put them in danger.

Kurapika put his chained right hand on his forehead. This was the second time he was leaving his friends behind…but the first time he had to fake his own death. That had been over five years ago, right after the Kurta massacre. But sometimes…late at night when he couldn't sleep…he would lie awake and think of the friend he had to leave behind…

The boy with white hair and silver eyes…

He slowly smiled to himself and leaned his head back on the plush seat. _'…Allen…I wonder how you're doing these days…'_

He would never forget the day they met…

**xxXXxx**

_He slipped in the mud that was created by the pouring rain. Normally he wouldn't be walking in such a downpour, but as of now he had nowhere to go. He was so tired…not to mention covered in blood, sweat and dirt. _

_Thankfully the rain hid the tears that fell from his eyes as he made his way down the muddy road. _

_But after a while of walking aimlessly, he suddenly collapsed and fell into a ditch on the side of the dirt road. He was too tired to walk anymore…if he just rested here…he'd be fine…_

_But part of him didn't even want to get up. That part of him that wondered why he hadnt died with his people…_

_Why was he alive? _

_He lost track of how long he lay there, and eventually he passed out, falling into the welcoming darkness. _

**xxXXxx**

"_Hey are you okay? Can you hear me?" _

_Who was talking to him? Where was he again? What had happened…? _

…_Why wasn't he dead? Isn't that what he had hoped would happen…? He had hoped he'd…never wake up…ever again…_

_He slowly opened his eyes and saw silver ones gazing down at him in concern. _

_It was a young boy, probably a couple years younger than him, with stark white hair and a strange scar on the left side of his face that traveled the whole length of his face._

"_Are you alright?" the boy asked again, his face filled with worry. _

"…_Wh…who a-are you?" _

"_My name is Allen." The boy replied with a slight smile. "What's your name?" _

"…_Why do you want to know?" he asked warily. After what had just happened to his clan, he wasn't exactly ready to trust anyone just yet. _

_Allen became concerned again. "Well…cause…I thought…you know…we could be…friends…I mean…you just look really…lonely." _

_He made no reply. _

"_But…if you don't want to, then that's fine…" Allen said, his face falling a little. "Just…just let me know if you're hurt; I want to help." _

"…_I'm not hurt." He said shortly. He couldn't help but notice the sincerity in Allen's silver eyes. Perhaps…he was just being paranoid. What harm was there in saying his name to a boy who was obviously younger than him? "…My name's Kurapika." _

_Allen's face lit up. "Kurapika…nice to meet you." _

_The blonde couldn't help but smile a little at Allen's eagerness. He didn't know why, but he liked the boy, even though he'd just met him. There was just…something about him. Something different. _

"…_How come you've got blood all over you?" Allen suddenly asked. _

_Kurapika went silent for a moment._

"_Did you get hurt?" Allen asked. _

"…_It's…it's not mine…" Kurapika said slowly. "…I…I just lost…everyone…" _

_Though he didn't say exactly what happened, Allen seemed to understand. Then he did something a little surprising. He slid down into the ditch and sat next to the blonde. _

"…_So what you're saying…is that you're all alone." Allen summed up, looking at the blonde with silvery orbs. _

_Kurapika looked at him, unshed tears in his eyes. He whipped his head away before the tears could start falling and nodded slowly. _

"…_Me too." Allen whispered. _

**xxXXxx**

Kurapika sighed. That was what had drawn Allen and him together; they both knew exactly what it was like to experience the pain of tragic loss.

And loneliness.

But now wasn't the time to think of old times; he was on a mission, one that he would much rather not be on.

**xxXXxx**

Okay, so how was that? I know that it's completely random and that I should be working on other things, but I couldn't help it. I love both HunterxHunter and -Man so much, I just had to write a cross-over! :D

Sorry it's so short, but it's all I have typed at this point. I don't know when I'll update next, but I'll try to make it soon.

Please review!


End file.
